


Turning Point

by Moonlit_Instant



Series: Kinktober 2019 [10]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Past Haruhi/Hikaru/Kaoru, Porn with Feelings, Sibling Incest, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 05:44:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20961440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlit_Instant/pseuds/Moonlit_Instant
Summary: It’s been a week since Haruhi broke up with the Hitachiins, and six days since the twins have touched each other. Can they face the prospect of a future together as only brothers?





	Turning Point

**Author's Note:**

> This one's based on the Kinktober 2019 prompt: incest! Had to mull over who to pick for this but in retrospect it was so obvious
> 
> without further ado, let us now recite the ancient incantation of our forebears, lest we be led astray by our own hubris. ahem: don't like, don't read lol

Kaoru finally gave into the unspoken demand of the sun shining through the living room curtain, and pulled himself upright on the couch. It was only his third night sleeping like this, and he hated it. They would need another bed if they were going to keep living together, he was realizing. Unless –

Kaoru shook the thought from his mind before it could crystallize. Ten in the morning, it turned out, was too early to dwell on this. Making note of the time and day, he set some coffee brewing before wandering to the open door of Hikaru’s room. Kaoru lingered in the doorframe for a long moment, hand hovering by the door, wanting and hesitating to knock. This had been _their_ room. Whether Haruhi stayed the night with them or not, they had always been able to count on the comfort they brought each other on nights like these. Mornings like these. 

He hated that he’d agreed to this. He knew all too well that he had to let Hikaru do what he felt was right for him, even if that meant letting their love die by neglect, but that didn’t mean he had to like any of this –

His hand knocked at the door before he realized what he was doing. Kaoru sighed, knowing his cover was blown. “Hikaru, you’ve got a seminar soon. You should get up. Coffee’s almost ready.”

Kaoru was met with silence, and after a moment, he pushed himself from the doorframe to leave. 

“Kaoru.” A tired voice ventured out from the darkness of the room.

“Yeah?”

“Come to bed.”

Kaoru sighed. He wanted nothing more than to oblige, but – “It was your idea to sleep apart, Hikaru.” Kaoru’s voice came out softly, careful not to cross the boundary into accusation. He shouldn’t have even tried to get Hikaru up, he was realizing. He cared too much, and now he was forcing Hikaru’s hand like some kind of pathetic needy ex –

“It was dumb.” Hikaru’s response pulled Kaoru out of his spiral for a moment, and he searched for a response that didn’t betray the extent to which he agreed. “I don’t wanna do this anymore. I shouldn’t have even said it.” Hikaru sighed. “Can we talk? Over here?”

Kaoru gave in, wandering to the bed and joining him under the covers. Hikaru still slept in his boxers, he saw, and he felt out of place fully clothed in bed with him. Kaoru fought against the way his arm habitually yearned to wrap itself around his brother as they lay together, and waited instead for Hikaru to speak.

“Can I touch you?” It took Kaoru a moment to process the question; it killed him how even now they were so in sync with one another, never more than a moment behind the other when it came to things like this. His breath left him in yet another sigh before he could respond.

“Is this what you want? Me? Still?” Kaoru paused. “I can’t do this halfway, Hikaru. Neither can you. That’s why you wanted us to – to break up, right?”

“I don’t want that!” Hikaru reached a hand out to cup Kaoru’s face before withdrawing, not having gotten his answer. Seeing the hesitation in his hand as it returned to the mattress, Kaoru gently set his own hand atop it, tentatively entwining his fingers with Hikaru’s from above. Hikaru’s voice came out calmer now. “I was just thinking… Haruhi did what she thought was right for her, right?” He fell silent for a moment as if awaiting affirmation. “It’s just… She wasn’t wrong, I don’t think. I know we loved her – _I_ love her, but… if I had to choose… This is the only way I want to be with you. Even if there’s no room for someone else.” Hikaru shifted himself closer to Kaoru, letting silence and the heat of their breath fill the shrinking space between them.

A realization fell all too suddenly on Kaoru, and he could feel it crushing his chest from within. Kaoru would never take this for granted again. He followed Hikaru’s lead, shifting closer before disentangling his hand from his to rest it on Hikaru’s waist. “Hikaru… If you’re just gonna change your mind again, you’d better take that back right now.” He tried to force a teasing tone past his wet smile, not knowing if he succeeded. “But… I miss you too. I thought if I could make you happy some other way, that would be enough, but…” Kaoru ran his hand up and down Hikaru’s side. “This is what I want.”

A moment passed. “Kaoru.”

“Yeah?”

“I wanna kiss you.”

Kaoru let out a laugh despite himself, before restraining himself. “You don’t have to ask for every little thing with me, you know.” Kaoru shifted, pulling them closer together with the hand he’d rested on Hikaru’s waist. He brought his face to Hikaru’s, lips parted as he brought his hand to cup his cheek, feeling Hikaru do the same. A moment of hesitation held Kaoru back from finally closing the distance – could he really be this selfish?

Hikaru finished the job for him, bringing their lips together gently, kissing him passionately but not deepening the kiss any further, leaving Kaoru to take the lead. He held Hikaru closer and rolled onto his back, pulling him on top of him as he let his mouth explore Hikaru’s from below. Hikaru took the invitation to deepen their kiss, matching Kaoru’s passion as he kissed down into his mouth. They could feel each other starting to harden, and Hikaru broke the kiss for a moment, lifting himself to a sitting position atop Kaoru as he pushed up his shirt to rest a hand on his lower stomach. Kaoru could see the question in Hikaru’s eyes as he looked up into them, and nodded, reaching for Hikaru’s boxers to slide them down in further response.

Hikaru quickly followed suit, pulling Kaoru’s shirt off and undoing his pants hastily before sliding them down along with his underwear. He lifted his weight from Kaoru briefly, letting him slide them the rest of the way off before Kaoru hungrily resumed the kiss, pulling Hikaru back down onto him. It had only been a week, but he’d missed this more than he would have dared admit only a day earlier. He rolled his hips up into Hikaru’s, dragging their lengths along each other as he reached a hand down to wrap around them both. He hadn’t touched himself since everything had gone wrong – hadn’t felt the need too – but with Hikaru thrusting into his hand, taking over his mouth with his own, the heat of the moment threatened to overcome him all too quickly as he reached his other hand to grasp onto Hikaru’s hair as if for safety.

“Hikaru, I’m already –” He panted out when their lips parted for a moment.

“I know. Me too.” Hikaru let his forehead rest on Kaoru’s, looking into his eyes with a smile. “Let’s come together, okay?”

Something about the moment sent Kaoru over the edge, and he bucked up into his own hand as he spilled onto his own stomach with a small cry. Hikaru was quick to follow as the sight of his brother unraveling under him went straight to his dick as he kept grinding against Kaoru as his hand tightened around them in pleasure. After he’d ridden out the waves of his pleasure in Kaoru’s hand, he flopped himself over to lay on his back beside him. 

“…God, I really missed you, Kaoru,” Hikaru said to the ceiling, before rolling to his side to face him. “…I love you.”

Kaoru met his gaze, running a hand through Hikaru’s hair. “I love you too.” He opened his mouth to continue, before seeming to think better of it. After a moment, he gave in. “…Thanks for coming back.”

Hikaru shoved playfully at Kaoru’s shoulder. “I was never _gone,_ dumbass. Still… I’m glad to be back, too. I’m not gonna be stupid anymore.”

“You’d better not.” Kaoru shoved back with a small grin, before a comfortable silence fell between them, seeming to push out the tension that had permeated their apartment as of late.

“…So, Kaoru…” Hikaru finally spoke up, some of his vibrancy seeming to have dimmed again.

“Yeah?”

“You’re not really gonna shove me out the door just for that dumb seminar, are you? I wanna stay in bed with you…” He rolled onto his stomach, throwing an arm across Kaoru’s chest.

“I sure am!” Kaoru retorted, pushing first past the way his heart swelled at Hikaru’s clinginess, and then his surprise at the reminder of his original purpose in coming here. “You already skipped it last week, and you didn’t even tell me!”

Hikaru lifted a hand to his chest in faux-shock. “I did not skip it!”

“You did, you bastard! Just this Tuesday someone from your seminar said hi to me in the square and wanted to know if I’d be there this week! ! I’d never even met the guy!”

Hikaru brought his hand to his forehead in frustration. “God damn it. These people are so smart, but so dumb.”

“Yeah, yeah. Let’s go, alright?” Kaoru sat up, before realization dawned on his face at the sensation of something shifting on his stomach. “I’ve gotta shower again for some reason, but I’m not leaving this bed alone!” He grabbed Hikaru’s wrist and pulled at him lightly as he stood, making a show of tugging him along as Hikaru obliged.

“At least let me join you, then? I wanna make up for lost time.” Hikaru wrapped his arms around Kaoru from behind.

“…Come on, then. There’s room for two.”

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if the twins are ooc it's been 83 years since i saw Ouran


End file.
